


Lord, sorry for what I have sinned, po.

by sammysunsun0159



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysunsun0159/pseuds/sammysunsun0159
Summary: Just Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ONS, arrange marriage at mga cliché pang mga pangyayari sa buhay.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun





	Lord, sorry for what I have sinned, po.

Life is buhay at buhay is life, color is kulay at kulay ay color, di ko alam kung may sense tong story na 'to pero sana basahin nyo 'to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sana ay supportahan nyo ako sa istoryang ito!


End file.
